


Let Them Eat Cake

by hmhm46



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Hypnotism, Is it incest if they're not having sex?, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmhm46/pseuds/hmhm46
Summary: There isn't nearly enough Ragyo stuff out there soooo... be the change you want to see in the world, I guess?Something something world's best mom.
Relationships: A tiny bit of Kiryuuin Satsuki/Matoi Ryuuko, Kiryuuin Ragyo/Kiryuuin Satsuki
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	Let Them Eat Cake

The sound of helicopter blades carving through the air always helped her relax. It was a violent sound, to be sure, yet its repetitive nature somehow came off as soothing. An acquired taste, perhaps.   
  
Satsuki couldn't help but acquire it, given how frequent her visits were expected to be. She was to update her mother on the goings-on at the academy. A written report was acceptable, but Ragyo would settle for nothing less than Satsuki herself delivering it.   
  
There was no choice but to comply or risk prematurely revealing her rebellion. How frustrating... but, at least the cake was worth it. Her train of thought couldn't help but swerve towards its flavor. She struggled to define it, but was enamoured with it all the same. Even its scent left her ensnared and gave her something to look forward to. Her pace might have quickened if she wasn't moving on autopilot, mindlessly greeting the staff as she made her way through the unusual building. The cake was beyond excellent. Frankly, she wouldn't mind being buried in it. Perhaps she'd arrange such a spectacle for herself, if she managed to wring its recipe from her mother's lips. She found the thought amusing, and was left with a serene smile.  
  
Her hand was on the doorknob by the time she'd gotten back on track. An overly ornate, gaudy doorknob that could only lead to her mother's office. The familiar sight gave her pause, but she quickly composed herself and headed in, allowing herself to be submerged in the room's oppressive atmosphere.   
  
"Ahhh, there you are, Satsuki dearest." Ragyo announced as her daughter came into view, never taking her eyes off her as she sensually sipped the wine lounging within the glass in her hand. She savored it as if it were her first and last sip, which it most certainly was not.   
  
"Indeed." Satsuki minced no words as she made her way around the circular table seperating the two, thankful for Ragyo's solitude. Nui had a way of ticking her off whenever she was present for the facade of a report. There was, apparently, something so terribly amusing about the manner in which Satsuki spoke that the girl struggled to contain her giggling. Or more likely, made no attempt to contain it whatsoever.   
  
"The report." She calmly laid it on the table before reluctantly easing herself into the only available chair - Ragyo's own. It would seem she had acquired a new one and kept the old one to bask in its superiority.   
  
" _So_ dilligent!" Ragyo praised, outstretching her wandering hands to pull her apathetic daughter into a hug, only to grasp empty air. Satsuki had strategically leaned over to reach for a slice of cake at _just_ the right moment.   
She busied herself with the cake, cutting into it with a fork, as if she never noticed the attempted hug.   
  
Dejected, Ragyo leaned back, losing her balance for a moment as she remembered her new chair lacked a backrest. Though she managed to get back into the swing of things quickly enough. Her face twisted into a smile as Satsuki's still-chewing mouth displayed disappointment. "Is it to your liking?" She allowed one of her pumps to dangle from the tips of her toes, slipping the pale heel in and out.  
  
Satsuki eyed the cake. It _looked_ the same, but the taste was completely wrong. Sweet - almost unpleasantly so.   
"It is not." She curtly nudged the plate away. 

In and out...

Her eyes gradually found their way to the swaying shoe. 

In and out...

"Terribly sorry to hear that, Satsuki." Ragyo picked up and slipped the abandoned fork's business end into her mouth. It was released for but a moment, to allow her to speak. "Seems the same as always to _me_." She mused, hungrily staring at Satsuki. The taste seemed to please her, although... she wasn't after the crumbs. 

In and out...

Satsuki couldn't even make herself _want_ to look away. 

In and out...

"Would you like to massage these aching feet of mine, my **droll little doll**?" The temptress moved one of them closer towards her distracted plaything.

**In and out...**

Satsuki blinked, as if she'd snapped out of a daze, and turned her nose up a tad. "Hmph." She knelt before slowly slipping the high heels off her mother's slightly sweaty feet, and spoke without pause or change in tone. "You've no lack of servants to pester with such things. Leave me out of it." She chided, unafraid to bare her fangs at degrading jests. Nui would have walked all over her otherwise.   
  
"How cruel." Ragyo lamented, though her tone indicated she enjoyed the response. She bit her lip and scrunched up her toes as Satsuki's stern fingers grasped one of her feet.   
Finally, she managed to direct her gaze towards the report. She hadn't nearly gotten her fill of seeing the girl's unknowing subservience, but then, it was doubtful that she ever would.   
  
She skimmed the eloquently written report, exhaling huskily whenever Satsuki's thumbs found and subsequently pressed against a particularly sensitive spot, earning a pleased murmur. It was mostly the same old school-related drivel, too mundane to be relevant. Then there were the details of Satsuki's upcoming betrayal - merely an update, leaked by Satsuki herself. The ins and outs hadn't changed much. "You're such a clever girl, Satsuki." She mused lovingly, bored, if anything, by the description of her own would-be assassination.  
  
"Thank you, mother." Satsuki replied apathetically, while working her fingers into the pliant sole before her. She was far too used to Ragyo's compliments.

She finished reading the report with a hint of amusement in her voice. "And _who_ is this Matoi Ryuuko?" The report offered a fair explanation of the circumstances surrounding her, but she wanted to hear Satsuki's opinion on the subject. 

"A boorish girl, but not without charm and usefulness." Satsuki explained while gently rubbing the toes against her palms. "A perfect tool to dethrone you with." She switched to the other foot, seemingly unaware of the other settling on and carressing her thigh.   
  
Ragyo squirmed in her seat, working to find the most comfortable spot for her rump. "Charm?" The slip-up would not go ignored. " _Do_ go on, Satsuki dearest."   
  
"No." Her annoyance was apparent.   
  
"It's an _essential_ part of your report, Satsuki." Genuine disappointment permeated the demand. 

Satsuki relented upon hearing this. "She is attractive. Handsome. Rough." Her fingers sank into the supple sole. It felt right - relaxing, to just stare. "I've fantasized about what she would do, if she defeated me."   
  
"Mn~, make sure to keep me up to date. Do _not_ spare me the details." Ragyo's foot danced in Satsuki's grip, giddily leaning into the massage. The other steadily made its way upwards. "Now... I do believe you've earned some cake, Satsuki."   
  
"I..." All thoughts of declining, on account of already tasting it and being displeased, were exiled from her mind as its scent reached her. Her nose was captured between Ragyo's toes and the ball of her foot.   
"...Yes, mother." She managed, only after exhaling with a visible shudder.   
  
Her breathing grew frantic and her eyes glazed over - only barely registering the grinning woman above her.   
  
The other foot had freed itself from Satsuki's, by now, limp hands. Its toes pressed against her lips, demanding entry, which she almost instinctively provided. Alongside copious worship. Each toe was slathered in affection, much like the gaps between them. She was careful to avoid touching them with her teeth, so as to avoid tarnishing the immaculate purple nail polish decorating her mother's toenails.  
  
"On your back, foot slave."   
  
Satsuki obeyed, but blinked in confusion. "Foot... slave?" The dense fog limiting her perception began to clear.   
  
"Yes, 'foot slave'." Ragyo confirmed as though there was nothing unusual about the term, lovingly looking down on the slave in question all the while. The short time it took her to stand up and place one of her feet back onto Satsuki's face felt like an eternity for the girl. She needed it, and immediately buried her nose in it. "Now, don't move..." Satsuki dragged her tongue from the heels to the toes, knowing the command didn't apply to her mouth. "...my **perceptive little doll**."   
  
Satsuki's tongue halted, waited, and hastily retreated. The reaction only seemed to please her mother. For the first time in... she wasn't sure how long, she experienced the world exactly as it was. Her eyes focused on the repulsive thing pressed onto her face. "You stink!" She gritted her teeth. "Get off!" Her head thrashed from side to side in an attempt to get away from it. The rest of her body was unresponsive. She couldn't even bite.   
  
"Oh, but I intend to." Ragyo teased. Her sole incessantly followed the unruly girl's nose, though never well enough to keep her from inhaling fresh air. "Ryuuko, be a dear and gag her with your socks."   
  
To Satsuki's shock, Ragyo's chair - the girl she percieved as Ragyo's chair crawled towards them, before slipping off her sneakers and peeling thesweaty, clingy fabric off her feet.   
  
"Fight it Matoi!" She yelled as the girl came closer, clearly under Ragyo's control.   
  
Ragyo hated to see the tomboy like this - her fire extinguished. But allowing her to squirm would have spoiled the surprise... Besides, they'd soon have all the time in the world to enjoy each other _properly._   
She stepped on Satsuki's forehead to keep her in place while Ryuuko worked.   
  
"Don't you dar-!" Satsuki snapped her teeth shut as her rival brought a bunched up sock closer. Her resistance offered only temporary relief. Soon, her jaw was being massaged - gradually coaxed open. All while the makeshift gag rested on her lips, reminding her of what would happen if she allowed herself to have a moment of weakness.   
  
She couldn't help it. Ryuuko was so close... her fingers brushed against Satsuki's quivering lips... she felt so helpless... It wasn't a matter of 'if', but a matter of 'when'.   
  
She had dreamed of this...   
  
"MMPHH!" She groaned as the sock was stuffed into her mouth, bulging out her cheeks ever so slightly. The other was wrapped around her head, making sure she couldn't spit its counterpart out.   
  
"AhHhn~ Perfect." Ragyo's foot forced itself onto Satsuki's nose yet again. She seemed to be waiting for something. Waiting until...   
  
Satsuki averted her eyes from her mother's smug face in shame and took a deep, _deep_ breath. She could only hold her breath for so long. The scent made it so difficult to focus. She wanted to call it disgusting. But there was no point in lying to herself.   
Both it, and the flavor that coated her mouth - especially once she tried to push the sock out with her tongue - were delectable. There was nothing unusual about them. Ragyo must have hypnotized(?) her into liking these things - or so Satsuki explained it to herself before catching herself taking in large lungfuls of her mother's scent.   
  
Truthfully, the process mostly _improved upon_ desires that were already present.   
  
"Mhhn~" Her expression mellowed out more and more with each breath, and she visibly began to play around with the 'disgusting' contents of her mouth.   
  
"There. Isn't this so much nicer, Satsuki?" Ragyo sighed, pulling her foot away from the dopily smiling face and turning towards Satsuki's boots. Which she removed with well-practiced efficiency.   
She gleefully licked her lips as she fondled the feet, barely keeping her lust in check long enough to mutter: "Ryuuko, dear. As you'll temporarily recall, your little crush mentioned something about certain fantasies revolving around you. Spoils of war, that sort of thing. Care for a rehearsal?" She wrapped her plush lips against one of Satsuki's big toes, knowing the answer.   
  
Ryuuko rose, raised a foot over Satsuki, and allowed anticipation to build as its sole slowly descended upon her - only to be met with sharp inhalation.   
  


* * *

  
Satsuki blinked - it was morning, and she was in the helicopter again. The blades weren't spinning.   
  
"It's good to have you back, ma'am." Ragyo's personal assistant sat by her side, keeping a close eye on her.   
  
Satsuki's gaze drifted downwards, only to find Hououmaru's ebony hands eagerly working to pry her shoes off.   
  
"I hope you haven't had your fill of _cake_ yet." She grinned, smugly.   
  
" _We_ hope so." Nui chimed in, directly into Satsuki's other ear. Her hand possessively cupped the girl's cheek. 

...Well... she _was_ feeling a tad peckish.   
  



End file.
